Marth's Birthday
by Misuki-luvs-Link
Summary: As the title says, it is Marth's birthday and he celebrates it with a ball. Something happens and randomness from my mind ensues. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, but I know for a fact, I will not continue this story. It was just something I wanted to get out there Rated T for the various things in it. Link x Ike / Marth x Pit / Slight Marth x Peach (not really anything there.)


**I don't know what I'm doing. I just wrote this on a whim while listening to 'Koji Kondo Radio' on Pandora. It started as some random sentences, but them I fixed them a bit to make more sense and the whole thing started to flow, kinda. Anyway, I just wanted to share my randomness with you all to give you something to occupy yourselves with while I finish up the Lonely Lotus chapter! You're probably wondering why it's taking me so long, and you have every right to! I left you guys waiting for so long and I feel terrible! It's just that "meow-meowness" is really hard for me to do without getting embarrassed! So here is this one-shot type thinger for you guys!**

**Warnings:**

**Yaoi, maybe off-of-characterness, and death, but not of anybody important.**

**Pairings:**

**Marth x Pit**

**(Light)Marth x Peach if you squint, I guess.**

**Ike x Link**

* * *

As the lights dimmed and the violas began to play their melodic tune, slowly at first, woman in their ball gowns, accompanied by their spiffed-up dates, walked to take center stage in the room. Long, flowing dresses with eye-catching patterns and dazzling woman that must have fitted themselves for ages into it soon filled the dance floor. Soon enough, the rest of the orchestra brought themselves into the music, perfectly blending their share of a color into the well thought out piece. The pace suddenly sped up, and the attendants of the song were forced into more swifter movements, each gaining more speed than the last. It wasn't long before the dancers were moving in a frenzy as the fermata of the song took it's place.

"What an interesting song." Prince Marth Lowell commented from his balcony, eyes watching downwards at the scene as people made their way out of the floor. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around to find himself alone. The royal placed a firm hand on his sword, his cerulean eyes scanning the area for a potential threat. Sighing at the realization that he may be overreacting, he turned to be faced by a brunet, his wide sky blue eyes upside down as he hung from the archway, and his wings were fluffed out, trying to seem intimidating.

"How in heaven's name did you get over there without me noticing, or worse, one the other guards killing you, thinking you posed a threat?" The blue-haired fellow smiled slightly, watching with amusement as the other's grin slacked a bit.

"I was only playing around! It's not like the people here don't know me." The angelic boy pouted, crossing his arms, forgetting that he was holding his toga, only to be remembered by the breeze hitting his thighs. His felt heat rise to his face as he heard Marth's laughter from the accident.

"Here, Pit. Allow me to help you down." He said, placing both hands on either side of the other's waist. The angel managed to find his way into a sitting position on the rail of the balcony, facing the prince with a slight blush still on his face. "Now, aren't you going to thank me? Or better yet, why don't you tell me why you came here in the first place?"

"W-well," Pit began, planting a hand on the white-painted guard. "I wanted to let you know that-" He was interrupted by the sound of screaming erupting from below, causing him to jump off the handrail and land in Marth's arms, which were surprisingly strong, considering how feminine many people thought of him to be.

"Hold that thought! I'll be right back!" Shaking the angel a bit by the shoulders, the young prince ran off and down the marble steps, taking care to withdraw his sword slowly, allowing the fear-stricken guests to pass. It wasn't long before he found the cause of the commotion.

A corpse in the middle of the room, lying flat on her stomach, face turned the direction he was coming from, twisted in a mixture of fear and pain. A trickle of blood ran from her scarlet painted lips to join a small puddle forming next to her dull blonde hair. Marth knelt down, trying to inspect her without moving the body. An open gash from her neck revealed the cause of death.

"Marth!" The called man looked up from his inspections to see Ike running up to him, a panicked-ridden Link following not too far behind. "What happened here?"

"I don't know, I was with Pit and the next thing I know…" He trailed off when he turned to the balcony where he had found himself with the angel.

Nowhere in sight.

"What is it, Marth?" Link spoke up, following the other's stare to the area, dumbfounded when he noticed that there wasn't anyone there.

"Hm? Oh! N-nothing."

A handful of armed guards finally arrived to the scene, letting the three know that the perimeter of the ballroom has been cleared.

"We'll take it from here; don't worry." One of the elite members assured, placing a hand on Marth's shoulder. "You may go now, sire."

Nodding in agreement, the blue-haired prince beckoned for the other two to follow him. They walked in an awkward silence down the corridor that lead to the fireplace. There, he gestured for them to take a seat while he made his way into the nearby dining room, leaving the duo alone.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd for Marth to be acting so quiet?" Link said, his eyes following the path the other took until his vision was blocked by the closing door.

"Gee, Link. You think Marth is going to be jolly and upbeat after he found a dead body at _his _birthday party?" Ike retorted, throwing a smirk at the reaction he got from the Hylian.

"S-sorry! I guess I'm just not used to this Marth…" Link flushed, turning his attention to the crackling fire, fidgeting his fingers.

"You know I'm just playing with you, Link. I find it surprising too, considering that the time in between these murders have been shortening. It didn't occur to me that the one behind all of this would be there. I should've guessed it, at least."

"Ike, you can't just blame yourself. We all should have been at full attention, not just because of the recent incidents, but because we were appointed to his guard." The blond was clutching his fists now, caught up in his talk without even realizing it.

_Typical Link. _Ike thought, shaking his head softly, raising a palm to drop it heavily on Link's shoulder, causing the Hylian to wince at the touch.

Before either one could say anything, Marth returned from the same door he left from, carrying a tray of exotic smelling herbs.

"Marth?" Ike raised an eyebrow, concerned as to where this was heading.

"Quiet." Was all he got in response from the prince. He began to dump random amounts of certain leaves into a tin, not caring in what order they fell in. Trying, but failing, to bite back a word or two, Link shot a face of disapproval towards Marth.

"Marth! You do know what you're using right? Too much of that can put you into a coma or even kill you. Marth!" The blond reached over and smacked the prince's hand, causing him to drop the plant and nearly knock over the container. Marth responded quickly, snatching Link's wrist into a bruising grip.

"What's gotten into you?" Ike shouted, getting up from the couch to try and pry the other's hand from the Hylian's wrist.

"Shut it, Ike!" The outburst was enough to cause the mercenary to flinch and retract his hand, his eyes widening. Marth moved his glare to meet the one held by Link. He yanked the blond to follow him, running down the hallway that he had left and came from not too long ago, Ike trying to follow, but soon enough, he realized he was, once again, lost in the mansion that Marth lived in.

_Damn you for living in such an immense house, Marth Lowell._

* * *

"What is it? Marth!" Link yelled, forced to follow the prince as he was lead down seemingly endless hallways. Various paintings and neatly kept décor were flashing by and turns were blurred until the Hylian was brought to an abrupt stop, nearly bumping into the prince.

"Now I know why that lady died!" He heard Marth finally say, turning to meet Link's surprised stare. "It's because you and Ike were fooling around and couldn't man your stations. That's the reason that _that _stupid bastard made it in and took the life of that poor woman! How does it feel, huh? _You _are responsible for the death of a woman that probably had a long life waiting for her! All because you couldn't contain yourself for one night! _My night!_" By this time, the Hylian's eyes were stinging from the fight he had been having with himself as he tried to hold back tears. But Marth wasn't having any of it.

Pushing Link towards the wall, he crept up to him, beginning to draw his sword. The blond sensed the danger and reached for his own weapon. He recollected himself and held the blade in a defensive manner, bracing himself for a hallway fight.

"Young Prince Marth! What is going on here?" The two noticeably flinched at the sound of the panicked voice that was charging towards them. They turned to watch as Princess Peach ran in between them, exchanging glances with the two, a white-gloved hand to her chest. "Were you guys going to actually fight in the middle of the hallway? For what? Hasn't there been enough of this violence for one night, especially with it being your _birthday_, Marth." She stared hard at the prince, making sure he got the message before turning to Link. "And you. You shouldn't be taking such a fighting stance with the one you were sworn to protect!"

"M-my apologies, Prince Marth." He said, embarrassed that he had to be told this by some ditzy princess that obviously doesn't want to bother herself with the whole story. She huffed and raised an elbow, urging the royal to guide her to her guest quarters.

"Good night, Link. And please, do try and control _your _anger next time, no?" Marth called over his shoulder, turning to give the Hylian a quick mocking expression before returning to his 'princely attitude' with the young princess, who was already over what just occurred.

Letting out an audible groan, Link threw his head back and ran his hand down his face. He hated working at Marth's place for that very reason.

The prince could get away with anything. Even if it was nearly killing himself before forcibly taking the Hylian somewhere and throwing everything that he knew onto him.

Even if it was true.

"Link!" The blond turned to face the direction where his name was being called from, allowing a small smile to be brought onto his face after seeing the tall, mercenary running down the hallway. "What was that all about?" He asked, a look of pure worry on his face. He scanned the Hylian from head to toe, making sure he wasn't harmed.

"Marth's birthday, is all." Link simply responded, a small laugh leaving him from the other's act. He then took it upon himself to gently press his lips against the blue-haired one's cheek. A slight gasp of surprise escaped Ike, but he rapidly realized where this was going to head, so decided to become dominant in this 'situation' and cup the Hylian's face with his hands, moving the other's lips to his own.

"I-Ike…Marth knows." He heard the one under him whisper, and he widened his eyes, breaking himself away from the blond.

"What do you mean, 'he knows'?"

Link licked his lips and looked down at the marble floor, his face burning while thinking of a right way to say it.

"You know…about earlier."

Now it was Ike's turn to redden, he stepped back, staggering a bit in his shock.

"Oh gosh…"

* * *

Pit stepped carefully into the mansion, his working wings trying to minimize the sound of his walk. He looked both ways before crossing every hallway, taking it to extreme caution as he tried to find his way through the place.

"_Hold that thought! I'll be right back!" _The words were clear, but the promise was broken. The brunet was literally trampled out of the area, the fresh bruises as an obvious marker that it was true. He had managed to sneak past the guards and snake his way into the manor, but now that he was in, the angel had absolutely no idea on where to go from there. Only the familiar laughter of the prince gave Pit the signal that he wasn't too far from where he needed to be. Trying desperately to hide his marks with his toga, but not quite doing so, he froze when he noticed the blue-clad man turning the corner and making eye contact with the boy.

"P-Pit? What in heaven's name happened to you?" Marth said in a state of astonishment. He immediately let go of Peach's arm and ran towards Pit, who was wide-eyed and blushing slightly.

"Oh, nothing too bad! Don't worry, I see you're busy right now, so I'll just, um, leave you for now." The angel stated, taking a step back from the prince, turning his attention to Peach, who seemed to be in a more sullen mood than when she had first turned the corner.

"No I insist! You don't look in any condition to leave right now; you may stay with me if you wish."

"I guess, if it's one hundred percent okay with you."

"Nonsense!"

"What about Princess Peach over there?"

"She was just on her way to her guest room, weren't you, your Highness?" Marth said, finally turning away from Pit and meeting the darken eyes of the princess, who simply nodded in return and excused herself.

"Now, explain yourself to me. How did you manage to make it back into the mansion? And more importantly, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Pit just smiled in response, raising himself on his tip-toes and planting a tiny kiss on Marth's cheek. He gave a sheepish type expression towards the royal, half-expecting for him to yell in outrage, but it apparently wasn't like that.

Marth raised an eyebrow, made sure the area was vacant, and took hold of the angel's hand, guiding him to his bedroom.

* * *

**o.o And that's where it ends. There is my randomness for you all! Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, remember I wrote it quickly and without much thought into how it would go, but it left you hanging in a way, no? Anyhow, thank you for taking the time to read this nonsense of a one-shot and please leave your valuable feedback! **


End file.
